


Dance With Me

by lesbiamcu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alex Jones - Freeform, Alex Jones and Claire Novak are Jody's Daughters, Alex Jones and Claire Novak are Siblings, Bisexual Jody Mills, Canon Compliant, Caring Jody Mills, Coming Out, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Mention of Alex Jones, Mention of Sam and Dean Winchester, POV Jody Mills, Past Relationship(s), Police Sheriff Donna Hanscum, Pre-Femslash, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Song: Wagon Wheel (Darius Rucker), Song: Young and Beautiful (Lana Del Rey), Supernatural - Freeform, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural), Wayward Sisters, Women of Supernatural (TV), claire novak - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiamcu/pseuds/lesbiamcu
Summary: As she sang, she looked at Jody in an encouraging manner. She moved her eyebrows and moved her hands in a way that said ‘Join me!’ and who was Jody to refuse the beautiful woman dancing in front of her? Both of their hearts were aflutter, having more fun than they’d had since they could remember. It no longer mattered that they were in the presence of others, they could only see, hear, and feel each other. Donna tugged her hair out of the tight ponytail so it could cascade around her shoulders, and Jody’s breath caught in her throat.Who knew that some dumb Sheriff’s retreat would lead to such great things?
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the 8th episode of Season 10, "Hibbing 911". I think it's a crime that Jody and Donna never ended up together, so here's what I think it would look like if they had! I kind of ignore the episode's actual plot in this but I'll probably end up writing some hunting and things in in the future chapters!

“I used to put the cans in his cart.” Donna sighed sadly, gazing over at her ex-husband and another woman who were in view on the dance floor. 

The two were standing in front of the bar at the Sheriff’s retreat, where they had met earlier that day. Jody followed the woman’s gaze to the man, but had a very different look on her face. She couldn’t see what she saw in the man. He seemed… toxic. Commenting on her weight like that with no second thought? Jody thought Donna was a healthy and beautiful woman who didn’t need to put all her energy into meeting a weight goal, especially not in an effort to please some misogynistic man. 

“Are you really missing much?” Jody questioned, turning back to look at the pining blonde. “Wait… Honestly, Donna, I just met the guy, but… Doug seems like kind of a dick.”

Donna moved her gaze to Jody, who stood in front of her. “But he was my dick.”

Jody pitied the woman. She knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, even if it was in a different way. But she couldn’t believe that a beautiful and strong woman like Donna had felt as if she had to change who she was for a man like Doug. It was revolting. She had only known Donna for a short amount of time, and while she could be a little intense, she had so much to offer. Much more than that douchebag dancing to country music in the room beside them.

The women sipped at their drinks for a few more moments, Donna still looking upset at the display in the other room. Jody wanted to find a way to distract her but didn’t know the woman enough to suggest any activities. 

Actually, wait. If she was looking at the dance floor like someone had just stolen her puppy, dancing might actually help her take her mind off of the man who had once had her heart. Might as well try?

“Donna, what would you say to going dancing with me?” Jody urged the blonde, a smile playing across her lips.

Donna sighed, still looking at the man who was now grinding sloppily against the younger sheriff he was with before sticking his tongue down her throat. With a slightly grossed out look on her face, Donna downed her drink in one go, and turned to smile in a determined manner at Jody.

“You know what, Jodes?” She replied, “I’d love to.”

She then grabbed Jody’s hand and tugged her with her to the dance floor, almost not giving Jody enough time to put her drink back down on the bar.

“Woah, hey!” Jody exclaimed as they made their way through the crowd, hand being held tightly by the blonde. They weaved their way through the men and women who littered the floor, voices and laughter slightly drowned out by the booming music that surrounded them from the speakers. Eventually, they found a clear space for the two of them to dance together. The DJ was playing upbeat country songs, which Jody was only slightly familiar with. But Donna seemed to be enjoying herself, immediately beginning to move to the sounds, doing some elaborate dance moves that matched the music.

Jody couldn’t even hear the tones of the twanging country tunes that surrounded them anymore. She couldn’t focus on anything except Donna. She tried to make herself believe that moving to the dance floor was to make Donna feel better, after seeing her ex dancing with that girl, but as she watched the woman loosen up to the music, she became less sure of herself. 

Jody wasn’t one for dancing in the first place, but there was something about the longing gaze from the blonde’s face that made her want to do anything to put a smile back on it. From what she has learned about Donna in the short amount of time that they’ve known each other, she could tell how much dancing with Doug had meant to the woman. She was determined to bring back some joy to her life, even if it meant dancing and embarrassing herself in front of her fellow sheriffs at the convention. 

A content smile was spread across the blonde woman’s face as she moved her body to the music, doing some sort of cheesy cowboy dance. Jody wasn’t familiar, but she tried her best to mirror the woman. She admired how Donna’s body moved so smoothly to the beat, her curves shown off beautifully with her outfit and the lights that moved across the floor. That cheesy saying ‘Dance like nobody's watching’? That’s what Donna did, but it was anything but wrong. Jody couldn’t look away if she tried. 

A pang of panic suddenly rolled into Jody’s chest. What was she doing? She didn’t know this girl. She isn’t even gay… she doesn’t think. She’s never really thought about it before. Jody is taken aback, and is forced to observe her surroundings. Here she is, in the middle of a dance floor at a Sheriff’s convention, getting down to some country music with a woman who she had just met. How did she end up here in life? Seriously, who said ‘Okay, Jody, this is where your life is going to lead you.’? Of all the things-

“Jodes!” A shrill voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she snapped up to look at Donna’s smiling form. “I love this song! Dance with me!”

Jody realizes that she had completely stopped dancing in her moment of panic. After a blink of connection to her actual surroundings, she realizes that the music had changed. It played a version of Wagon Wheel, a popular country song. She couldn’t put a name to the version of the song, as every older country song has been redone a million times by a million different artists, but still seems to produce the same effect. But those familiar tones did strike something in her. She doesn’t remember where she heard the song before, but even she found herself wanting to move along with the woman, who had begun to sing along loudly and proudly, with seemingly no acknowledgment to the people dancing around them. 

“Rock me Mama like a Wagon Wheel, Rock me Mama anyway you feel,” She sang, voice a little out of key, but her confidence shone through either way, “Heyyy, Mama rock me.”

As she sang, she looked at Jody in an encouraging manner. She moved her eyebrows and moved her hands in a way that said ‘Join me!’ and who was Jody to refuse the beautiful woman dancing in front of her?

“Rock me Mama like the wind and the rain, Rock me Mama like a south bound train,” Jody sang out, making Donna smile that wide smile and go ‘Woo!’, “Heyyy, Mama, Rock me!”

The two laughed loudly together when Jody finished the lyrics, moving closer to one another as they swayed to the beat. Both were intoxicated, but neither minded. They giggled endlessly, gazing into each other’s eyes as they came up with fun moves to mime the lyrics to the song. At one point, Donna mimed playing a banjo while Jody pretended to play some soulful chords on a guitar. Both of their hearts were aflutter, having more fun than they’d had since they could remember. It no longer mattered that they were in the presence of others, they could only see, hear, and feel each other. Donna tugged her hair out of the tight ponytail so it could cascade around her shoulders, and Jody’s breath caught in her throat.

At one point, during one of the million repetitions of the chorus lines, Jody had moved behind the shorter blonde and placed her hands on her hips. Donna was soft yet strong, she could tell there was some force behind her movements. She wondered in the back of her mind what it would be like to be tackled by the woman, biting her lip lightly in thought. The two moved in rhythm, getting closer and closer together as the music eventually went on to new songs. 

Donna had her arms in the air, as if she were a belly dancer or a gypsy, moving them in an alluring manner. Either way, Jody found it gorgeous, and wanted nothing more than to show her how much she enjoyed it. She found herself moving her lips to the back of the blonde’s neck after moving her hair out of the way, the skin lightly covered in a layer of sweat sheen. Donna gasped, and Jody moaned at the salty taste of her skin. 

“J-Jody!” The blonde exclaimed, but made no movement to escape the wet kisses placed on her body. Jody removed a hand from Donna’s hip, much to her chagrin, to intertwine her fingers with one of Donna’s falling hands, bringing the smile back to her face. The two continued to sway together, the outside world faded out of their minds. Jody’s mouth exploring whatever skin she could find and Donna making encouraging sounds while moving to the beat. 

Suddenly, a finger tapped on Jody’s shoulder, and a voice being cleared could be heard. The two women spun around to find themselves staring at the Sheriff of Hibbing, Sheriff Cuse. Their faces turned two different shades of red at being caught in such a compromising position together. 

“Ah, Sheriff Cuse!” Jody’s voice seemed to go up two octaves in embarrassment. “Fun party, huh?”

The bitch face that was on the Sheriff’s face told her that he was in fact not enjoying the party, seemingly because of the two of them.

“Yeah, Sheriff!” Donna poked in. “We’re having a great time!” 

“Clearly.” The Sheriff replied in a bored tone. 

A scoff could be heard a ways away, and Jody looked towards the sound to see Donna’s ex, Doug, and the young woman that he had been dancing with. They looked visibly upset, and were whispering to each other and glancing at Jody and Donna.

“Listen, some of the other Sheriff’s were complaining about your… _displays_ ,” The Sheriff explained. “and would prefer it if you could maybe take your-”

Jody interrupted in a mother-like tone, “Our displays? As if Mr. Fat Shamer and his child bride over there weren’t ‘putting it in each other’s basket’s’ earlier tonight? Is it because we’re women? Huh? We can’t show affection like a heterosexual couple would?”

The room had gone quiet, even the music had been cut so only Jody’s booming voice could be heard within the building. She very quickly became aware of the fact that she had just called Donna and her a couple in front of everyone who littered the room and froze, no longer able to continue with her rant that had seemingly come out of nowhere. She didn’t even know that she felt that strongly, but apparently this was just the moment to let it out. She blinked for a few moments before timidly gazing over at Donna. Donna seemed to be similarly frozen, but sent the short haired woman a reassuring smile.

“I think we should-” Donna started, but Jody agreed quickly with a “Yup!” and the two ducked out of the building as quick as the two women could go. 

By the time they made it out into the cool of the night, they were both giggling once again, unable to breathe properly. 

“That was,” Donna breathed, giggles still pouring out. “Amazing! You truly told ‘em, Jody-o!” 

Jody laughed, looking away to hopefully help the infectious sound die down. “It was something, huh? I will say that that douche Doug deserved to be called out.”

The two burst into laughter again, as they nodded in agreement at Jody’s words. As their chuckles died down, they caught eyes and softened. Neither truly knew what to say, but they had to get their feelings out there. Jody feels as if she started it so she opens her mouth to explain or apologize, but Donna beats her to it. 

“I had so much fun tonight, Jodes,” She said with a bright smile. “More than I’ve had for… since I can remember. Definitely more than I had with Doug.”

Donna wrung her hands in a nervous manner close to her chest. “Thank you for doing that for me. You didn’t have to. I know I can be a bit much sometimes.”

Jody pursed her eyebrows, and lightly grabbed one of the woman’s wringing hands. She looked into her dark eyes in a, hopefully, meaningful manner. 

“Donna, don’t say that,” She scorned in a playful yet stern tone. “You are an absolute joy to be around. I had an incredible time tonight, and it was only to do with you. If we hadn’t gone dancing tonight, I would have just gone back to my room and fretted over my teenager back home. You made me laugh and smile more than I have in such a long time. I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

Donna blushed, looking down at Jody’s hand holding hers. Jody thought the pink that brushed her cheeks was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and wanted nothing more than to pepper her rosy cheeks with kisses. 

Did she really just think that? Oh, you know what? Fuck it, she’s gay. Or… gay for Donna at least. Donna-sexual? Sure. It’s time to make a move.

“It certainly helps that my dance partner was so gorgeous on that floor.”

Donna’s eyes widened comically at Jody’s words and she sputtered for a moment before collecting herself enough to respond.

“Me? No. You shouldn’t say that. I’m not-”

Jody smiled to herself and rolled her eyes before moving quickly to push her lips against Donna’s. It took Donna a moment, but eventually she closed her eyes and moved into the kiss. They could taste the alcohol on the other’s lips, which somehow made them move further into the kiss in an attempt to seek more of the taste. Jody put her hands on the sides of Donna’s face, while Donna pulled Jody closer to her by the belt buckles. Jody moaned softly as their lips moved together in an almost familiar dance. As if they’d done this before, or had been meant to do this the whole time. 

Eventually they pulled apart, both out of breath but smiling wide at each other. A few moments passed of them just enjoying each other's company.

“Want to get blingo'd on my minibar and watch pay-per-view?” Donna laid out an invite to the dark haired woman, unsure whether she meant for them to actually take in whatever was on the television or if she wanted an excuse for them to go back to her room and make out. 

Jody chuckled, “I would want nothing more,” and grabbed Donna’s hand so she could show her to the room. They walked hip-to-hip, gazing over at each other softly every so often as if they were afraid that they were dreaming and the other would fade out of existence. 

Who knew that some dumb Sheriff’s retreat would lead to such great things?


	2. Dancing Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Claire set up an anniversary dinner date for Donna and Jody. Set somewhere between Season 11 Episode 12, _Don't You Forget About Me_ and Season 12 Episode 16, _Ladies Drink Free_.

The two had been seeing each other for close to a year now, and it was going pretty well! With the slight distance between their towns, it was a little tricky, but they made sure to call often and text even more. Jody has gotten pretty good with technology due to her frequent use of it (thanks to Alex and Claire, who had recently joined their little family). Hours have been spent with each other on Skype, trading stories of sheriff life, flirting, and overall just enjoying each other’s company. 

The girls are very supportive of their relationship. Even though Claire is new to their little group, she can easily see how happy Donna makes Jody. She’s often caught them up late together, drinking wine and laughing about everything and nothing all at once. All smiles and good times. She finds it sweet... even reminds her of how her family used to be before everything that happened. Even if she doesn’t think of them as her real family, she’s thankful for them having taken her in during a time of need.

She decides to give something back, with Alex’s help, of course. 

“Alex,” Claire knocks on the door of the dark haired girl’s room, where she can be seen studying inside. She’s recently started buckling down, having expressed wishes of potentially going to nursing school after she graduates in a couple years. “Jody and Donna’s anniversary is coming up.”

Alex looks up at Claire from her desk, pausing the instrumental music she was using to focus on her books. Alex had obviously moved in more to the house than Claire had, as her room was full of little bits of her life. Posters, movie tickets, and photos lined the walls, retelling moments from her recent past. Books and papers littered her desk and bed in a somewhat organized manner. Claire’s room was basically empty still, with the addition of her hunting materials scattered around and one of her walls covered in information for cases.

“Yeah?” She questions the blonde standing in her doorway. “What about it?”

Claire turned to look down the hall to check if Jody was anywhere near, then quickly moved into the room, softly closing the door behind her. 

“I want to do something for them. I’m pretty grateful that you guys let me stay here, even though I can be kind of a pain in the ass sometimes.” Claire explained, which made Alex snort and roll her eyes as a response. 

“Understatement.” 

Claire shot Alex a playful look. “Shut up! But, anyways, I think we should get Donna to come down for the weekend and they can celebrate! We could set up some sort of dinner for them or something.” 

Alex nodded as she thought about the idea, and eventually smiled at Claire as a sign of agreement. “What should we do?”

So, the two got to planning. They had a week to set everything up, and hopefully manage to keep both parties in the dark about their plans. They decided to host a dinner for the couple, including copious amounts of wine. Then, they would set up a space to dance in the backyard, as a tribute to the day they met (which they had heard the story of a million times from both of them). After that, Claire and Alex would go on a mini road trip to one of the hotels in town so the women could have the house to themselves. Mostly because they didn’t want to be there to hear anything that may… occur.

Now... to execute the plan.

Alex decided she should be the one to contact Donna as they had met more times than Claire had. She snuck out to borrow Jody’s laptop to call her using Skype. Thankfully, Jody was busy making dinner and was too occupied to notice the loss of her laptop. Alex tried her best to ignore the texted flirtation between the two on their Skype, and pressed the call button. The music played for a few seconds before Donna’s perky face appeared on the screen. 

“Jodes- oh! Hiya, Alex! How’s it goin’? Where’s Jody?” Donna seemed slightly confused, but still remained as upbeat as she normally was. 

“It’s going well, Donna, and don’t worry, Jody is fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Alex attempted to segue into the conversation. 

Donna smiled through the screen. “Of course, what’s goin’ on, sweetheart?”

Alex braced herself slightly, making sure not to spoil anything. After lying for werewolves to pick up prey for most of her life, she had gotten pretty good at it.

“Would you be open to coming down to Sioux Falls on Friday? We want to surprise Jody.” Which wasn’t actually a lie now that she thought about it, just pretty vague about everything they had planned.

“I was actually thinking of coming over this weekend!” Donna beamed in response. “Ya’ read my mind!”

Alex breathed out in relief. Good, don’t have to worry about that bit. “Great! Can you be here for around 7?”

The two worked out the details, and Alex made Donna promise that she would keep her arrival a secret. 

Claire and Alex then worked out the rest of the night, and all they had to do now was wait for the day to arrive. 

___________________

Finally, it was the day. The two were excited to get to work on the special occasion for their sort of adopted family. Thankfully, Jody had gone into work in the afternoon, so Alex and Claire were able to get everything together without having to sneak about. Since neither of the girls were the best cooks, they decided that they would get takeout delivered for a little before 7 (when Donna was to arrive and Jody should be home from work). 

Claire had gone out to purchase some fairy lights to string around the backyard to set up a more romantic atmosphere. They also lit various candles, and set up a speaker to play music. They made a playlist of slow songs for them to hopefully slow dance to. Alex grabbed a bottle of wine that Jody kept in the liquor cabinet (she had to pick the lock, which wasn’t very difficult), and poured it into two glasses.

As the time got closer to 7, they set up the food as it arrived, and stood back to appreciate their efforts. A high-five was exchanged between the girls. They were proud of the work that they had accomplished, and also having been able to keep it a secret. 

Then, the doorbell rang. _Donna._

The two raced through the house to get the door, but before they could, they saw the door open. Jody had beat them to it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming down?” Jody asked excitedly, rushing to help Donna with her things. “I would have cleaned!”

Donna smiled wide as she came inside, and motioned towards the girls as soon as she saw them. “These two knuckleheads wanted to surprise you!”

Jody spun around to see Alex and Claire standing together in the hallway, looking a little tense but mostly excited.

“I’m… a little nervous about that, but I think I can trust you enough that nothing devious is happening here?” Jody put her hands on her hips in a very motherly manner, as if she were getting ready to scold them.

Alex chuckled, “When are we not being devious?”

Claire, Jody and Donna joined in on the laughter. Jody slipped an arm around Donna’s waist and pecked her on the cheek with a smile. 

“I missed you.” Jody murmured into Donna’s ear, moving a piece of long blonde hair out of the way. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Donna looked lovingly at her girlfriend. “I missed you too.”

Alex and Claire gave each other a look that was half “aww” and half “eww” because of how sickeningly sweet the display was.

“Alright lovebirds,” Claire stepped in. “Enough PDA. We have something for you.”

They led the couple through the hallways of the house and out into the backyard. Impressed gasps came from both of the women as they took it all in. Alex and Claire had to give it to themselves, they did do a pretty good job. The lights and candles gave off a very romantic soft light that surrounded the backyard. A slow, romantic Hozier song played through their speaker that was hidden cleverly in the bushes. 

The girls turned eagerly towards the couple to gauge their reactions. They both seemed touched by the display. Jody even began to tear up.

“Girls… I don’t even know what to say.” She began, wiping her eyes. Donna rubbed the short haired woman’s back in a soothing manner.

“It’s beautiful, girls. Truly.” Donna smiled gratefully at both of them. “Thank you.”

Alex and Claire smiled at each other. They had done it! 

“Alright, time for dinner! We got Chinese food-” Alex motioned to the table they had set up in the middle of the cement pad. 

“-and we’re going to stay at a local hotel so you two have the house to yourselves all weekend!” Claire finished.

A look of concern quickly crossed Jody’s face at the mention of staying at a hotel. “Girls, you don’t have to do that. We’re perfectly fine with having you here. I don’t feel very-”

Donna cut her off by grabbing one of her hands, just as Jody had done to her the night they met. “Jodes, the girls have put so much work into this. I think we should let them follow through with their plan!” 

Donna finished her sentence with a wink at the girls, knowing fully well why they wouldn’t want to stick around. There have been some noise complaints over the past year. Of course, Jody knew what they meant, but she was wary of the girls being alone at a hotel without her. But, she sighed and nodded. 

“Alright, fine. But, my cell phone will be with me at all times, and you call me if anything happens, okay? I can be there in 10 minutes. If you can’t get a hold of me, call Sam or Dean. Make sure to salt the windows and doors and-”

“We got it!” Alex and Claire confirmed in sync, having been given the talk often enough to have it ingrained in their brains. Then, they left, making kissy faces at the women and wishing them a good night. 

Donna smiled at the door for a moment, before looking back at Jody. It had been a couple weeks since she had been here last. Jody had gotten her hair trimmed, and had quite obviously just gotten off of work, as she was still in her sheriffs uniform. 

“I wish they would have at least told me to change before this.” Jody said with a glance down to her outfit. 

The two still held hands, and Donna squeezed hers in response. “Jodes, you look gorgeous no matter what you wear.”

Jody rolled her eyes playfully, leaning in to properly kiss the shorter blonde, until they were cut off by Jody’s own stomach rumbling.

“I suppose we’d better get to eating, huh?” Donna led Jody to the table, where the still steaming dishes had been placed. Jody blushed slightly at her body betraying her.

They sat either side of the small table. Jody thought Donna looked stunning under the warm lights. They made her blonde hair look more golden and shimmery than it normally did. She reached out to grab her hand once again, feeling unable to stop touching the woman. 

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you.” Jody smiled softly, a light blush appearing across her cheeks. “I know it’s only been a couple weeks, but it felt like years.”

Donna giggled, beginning to draw little patterns on the skin of her lover’s hand. “Oh yeah. I’m real glad that the girls could set this up for us.”

Jody nodded, gazing around at the decorations. “Yeah, without telling me, those little rascals.” 

The two laughed at that, and eventually began to dig into their food, so it didn’t get cold from the cool breeze that surrounded them. The music carried on softly in the background of their conversations, truly bringing together the feel of the evening. Their hearts were so full of love, for each other and the girls who had put it together.

“It doesn’t feel like it’s been a year.” Jody pointed out. “I feel as if we’ve been together for years, but I know that’s not the case.”

“I know!” Donna exclaimed. “One year ago today, we got down on that dance floor together like there was no tomorrow.”

The two smiled in remembrance at that amazing night. The music, the drinks, the elated feeling… the start of a beautiful relationship. After the dance, the two had stayed up the entire night together in Donna’s room. It was so difficult to leave the other’s side the morning after, but exchanged information so they could call as soon as Jody had gotten back home. 

“Remember how p’d off Sheriff Cuse was?” Donna giggled. “I swear the eyes on that one could’ve cut through steel!”

Jody laughed loudly at the mention of the Sheriff. “Of course I do! I still see them in my nightmares sometimes! Doesn’t help that he turned out to be a freaking vampire!”

They continued to reminisce over the past year while finishing up their dinner. They’ve gained many more memories together after their first meeting. When Donna first came over and met Alex (and a few months later, met Claire), or when Jody started teaching Donna how to hunt...  
The song changed to the beginning chords of _Young and Beautiful_ by Lana Del Rey, and Donna perked up. With a sly looking smile on her face, she grabbed Jody’s hand and pulled her out of the seat. 

“Dance with me?” Donna twirled Jody around so her arms were wrapped around her chest and her body was flush to her back. 

“It seems that I don’t have a choice, love.” Jody replied in a loving yet teasing manner, leaning back into Donna’s embrace. 

Donna chuckled, “You love it,” and placed her chin on Jody’s shoulder.

The two swayed together, letting the music guide them. Jody closed her eyes, listening to the tones of the song and Donna’s breath near her ear. “I do.”

They felt warm with the heat of their bodies and the flames from the candles that surrounded them. Donna slowly spun Jody around so that they were now chest to chest. The blonde laid her head on the dark haired woman’s broad shoulder, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Jody made a soft noise of contentment as they continued to sway. 

The two were there together in a moment of pure bliss. Wanting to be nowhere but there, to live the rest of their lives in the other’s arms. All stress melted away, leaving only the elated feeling of pure love in both of their chests. Contented smiles unable to leave their faces as they held each other tight. 

As the song faded out, Donna lifted her head so she was face to face with Jody, and pressed their lips together softly. Their eyes were closed, using their other senses to take each other in. The feeling of their lips against one another, the soft sounds of their breath, the floral scent of Donna’s perfume…

When they pulled away, the two were panting. They got so caught up in the kisses that they had forgotten to pull apart. 

“Should we head inside?” Jody asked, trying not to be too obvious about her intentions. “It’s… getting dark.”

Donna raised an eyebrow. “Jodes, we’ve been together for a year. You don’t gotta make excuses.”

Jody rolled her eyes playfully and pecked Donna on the lips again before pulling fully away to grab things off the table to take inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I will be adding some new chapters to this eventually!
> 
> Also, no shade to people that like country music! I bopped to a bunch while writing this and grew up listening to it. I just find that there are so many different versions of the same song redone constantly haha <3


End file.
